miiversepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Angel
Toon Angel Toon Angel (BlueAngelland5) is not that much popular on Miiverse, but she can still draw and it can pretty help get followers. She has 168 followers, but she keeps on trying to get more by posting stuff that'll get people interested. Toon Angel always dreamed of being popular on Miiverse, and again, she keeps on trying. Warnings from Miiverse Administrators Toon Angel began getting a warning from the Miiverse admin on July 3rd, 2015. But if she ever has just 1 warning, she thinks it's not that bad, but later on, she got more warnings and that made her nervous. Her latest warning was on August 1st, 2015. She now got 5 warnings from the Miiverse Administrators, and she IS worried about getting banned, so this time, she tries to be more careful. How Does Toon Angel get Warnings from the Miiverse Administrators? Some people get Toon Angel mad by calling her names or bug her alot, and she can have anger issues, so she accidentally put something Hateful or Bullying and that violates the Miiverse Code of Conduct. On her 3rd warning from the Miiverse Admin, she thinks it's not a violation at all. Toon Angel told it's not a violation to the Miiverse Admin on July 18th, 2015. Later on July 22, 2015, Toon Angel got a response back that it is a violation, but she still doesn't understand how. On her 4th warning, somebody reported her post as a spoiler and Toon Angel said to herself, "Why would this guy do that? That there was a joke! It's suppose to be a funny post." 3rd warning quote: "That's a lie." If you want to see Toon Angel's post that later has been reported as spoilers, please look at https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkUBmfzcQ Her Likes Almost everyday she plays video games alot and she LOVES to play those. She mostly plays Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U. First, she became interested in Toad and Toadette ever since she played "Mario Kart Wii" (on Wii system). Most of the time on her Wii, she plays Mario Kart Wii, but ever since she got the Wii U system, she doesn't go on the Wii system much. Next, ever since she plays Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, she played the demo of "Kid Icarus," she enjoyed it and later became interested in Pit. 3 months passed and she got her first The Legends of Zelda game, "The Legends of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD" (on Wii U system). She enjoyed the game also and later became interested in Toon Link and Toon Zelda, and since that happened, she played as Toon Link in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U. Right now, while Toon Angel played that game, she unlocked the demo "Earthbound" and tried it out. After that, she enjoyed the demo and became interested in Ness and Lucas (became he's Ness's friend). Toon Angel would never give up playing video games. Her Dislikes Ever since she has a Miiverse account, Miiverse administrators actually delete her comments. Toon Angel doesn't like when she gets Miiverse administrations and them. A 10 year old girl named Jenna (jennamax1) used to be friends with Toon Angel, but Toon Angel no longer got along with her since she found out Jenna loves Mario! Toon Angel didn't like that because she knows Mario's with Peach. When Jenna commented on one of Toon Angel's posts, she's pretty angry about what Toon Angel said. Plus, Jenna said some things that violated the Miiverse Code of Conduct and got banned afterwards. Toon Angel doesn't like her anymore and no longer became friends. Her Other Account Toon Angel has another account (ViridiFromNature). She pretty much changes her Mii to Ness, Lucas, DJ Cadence, and other characters. The sad thing is she got 4 warnings on that account and is worried about it being banned, (although it'll also mean her Toon Angel account will be banned as well). She draws different characters like random people, Spongebob, smash brothers characters, and sometimes, herself.